


Smile In Your Sleep

by khalisey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khalisey/pseuds/khalisey
Summary: In for a sleepless night, Y/N wakes Steve in a bid to cope with the lack of sleep a little better.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Smile In Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a little life experience, heh.

You can’t sleep.

The girl Bucky’s nailing in the next room is a screamer and she’s keeping you awake. You can hear Bucky’s low grunts following her whines interspersed with the heavy sound of skin slapping skin.

Steve quietly snores on next to you and you’ve no idea how he hasn’t woken up - especially after she yells Bucky’s name out so loud you swear the entire apartment complex rattles.

Trying to muffle them by shoving your head between the mattress and your pillow does nothing. Playing music barely drowns out the noise.

So you lay there listening to Bucky fuck her.

The sound of her moans initially do nothing but frustrate you however the longer you listen, the way she cries out in wanton pleasure, you feel yourself getting hot. Your satin pyjamas cling to your slowly warming skin, the softness of the material smoothing across your rapidly hardening nipples. You shift uncomfortably against the mattress trying to shake the sensation away but the tingling in your pussy and the butterflies fluttering in your stomach just grows in intensity.

Your hand travels south, fingertips parting your wet folds before gliding over your clit and your hips buck at the contact. Steve stirs ever so slightly but he doesn’t wake. The girl’s screams only get louder as you lay there, gently strumming yourself to the point where you’re almost biting back a groan.

It’s all quiet next door suddenly and you think that maybe they’ve stopped until you hear Bucky praising her through the wall, commenting on her “pretty little mouth.”

He always did love getting his dick sucked.

You shut your eyes, damp fingers still pressed to your clit, debating whether to finish yourself off or try and get to sleep before they start up again when you hear her whimpers, softly at first until she’s practically roaring the walls down.

Steve shifts at the noise, rolling onto his side away from you with a dull snore. Taking a deep breath, you turn to face his back and shuffle up behind him, letting your hand drape over his hip and gently drag your fingers over his crotch. He moves against you slightly, a low hum slipping from his lips as you work him through his sweats. He’s half-hard when he wakes, rolling onto his back.

“Baby?” He mutters sleepily. “What—“

You pick up the pace, palm flush against his dick and start to kiss at the underside of his jaw and follow a trail down his neck until you’re peppering his naked chest with kisses. Combined with your actions and the bellowing from next door, Steve must put two and two together and quickly grabs you by the waist, hoisting you onto his lap. You grind into him, your wetness soaking through your satin bottoms until it’s no doubt saturating his leg. Your clit connects with his thigh, the friction pure bliss which causes you to whimper quietly into his ear.

“Fuck me.”

You’re both silent as he shifts your pyjamas to the side and you pull down his sweats just enough to pop his swollen cock free. You sink down onto him in one long drawn out motion, the fullness of his shaft stretching you out perfectly. You bite down on your tongue, managing to suppress a moan before opening your mouth in a noiseless gasp. Pressing your hands flush to his chest, you start to slide up and down on Steve’s girth as he reacts, fingertips biting at the skin on your thighs.

You’d almost shut out the sound of the girl in the next room but as Steve fucks into you - slow but hard and deep - her screams come back into focus and you soon find yourself rocking your hips to the same momentum of her groans. As you arch your back into Steve’s thrusts, you feel his hands at your breasts, his thumbs gently teasing your nipples. You want to yell but the way you fuck in complete silence as Bucky loudly annihilates the girl next door turns you on like nothing you’ve ever felt before.

She’s close - you know that from her repetitive wails and the way Steve’s hips snap, you know you’re not far off either. She screams that she’s coming just as you hit your crescendo and Steve has to cup his hand over your mouth to stifle your own. Your body goes rigid, whimpering into his palm as you ride out your climax on top of him.

They fall silent long before Steve’s finished fucking you. Every thrust deliberately deep as his hands glide over your waist and while one rests on your hip, the other ends up between your thighs, thumb stimulating your clit.

You come so hard that you white out, Steve shooting hot and wet inside you and this time you’re the girl who can’t contain her screams.


End file.
